The Hero's Retribution
by TriforceP
Summary: When Link, the Hero of Time returns to Hyrule after seven years of self-discovery, he believes that the worst is behind him... but he has no idea that his biggest challenge has yet to come.
1. The Return

_Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. Just so you know, all characters listed below, as well as most happenings mentioned, belong to Nintendo. Little old me has no connection to them (sadly). So... there you go! See you next time, and good reading!_

_Edit: Added character list and backstories, hopefully on all chapters!_

* * *

><p>Link rode quickly, Epona galloping faster than she had in months. He felt the wind in his face and took in the scents of the forest. He smiled when he heard the familiar music playing through the trees. This particular tune had always given him a sense of happiness him and everyone else. He knew where it was coming from, and how that was the only place to go. Slowing down to a walk, he stopped Epona and, after promising to be back soon, began the climb up to the temple.<p>

Now, this temple was old and decrepit, and hardly, if ever, used for worship. It was nothing but ruins and, for the first nineteen years of his life, he didn't even know what it was. All he knew was that this was a place he could come to escape the ridicule of the others. A place of safety...

It was also her place.

As his head leveled with the top steps, he peered out into the clearing ahead. The stump was still there, and the temple as old as ever. It all seemed so familiar... yet it, for the first time, didn't seem like home. As he looked around, he was hit with a sudden force that knocked him off his feet. What was it? A deku nut? A tektite? He reached for his sword.

"You're back!" Saria cried, tears at the corners of her eyes.

Link relaxed. He knew she was no danger, "Yes, Saria," he told her, "I am back. It's nice to see you too," they both laughed a little.

"Where have you been these last seven years, Link?" she asked curiously. He smiled, standing up, then helped her up. She was as excited as ever, and hadn't aged a day - quite literally. She never aged. Unlike him, of course... but that was another matter altogether.

"I've been... busy," he told her, thinking back to the last seven years. He looked at her, "I'd tell you now, but it's getting late. We both know that we should be getting back to the village."

She nodded. The woods were dangerous at night, and, while Link could protect himself, he didn't want Saria to get into any danger. The pair grabbed Epona before taking the short trip back to the village. It was odd... it took longer to get there than it did to get back. Nobody knew exactly why. It had just always been that way.

They got back to the village late, and some of the child-like Kokiri were in bed. Most of them liked him, some even idolized him. All of them, except...

"You!" cried a voice from across the river. A short, authoritative Kokiri was the source of the voice. He looked to be maybe 13, but had already lived longer than Link would live to be. Mido took charge of the village, and he liked order... and disliked Link. Even when he thought Link a Kokiri, he still hated Link. He swaggered to a stop in front of him, "So, you've come crawling back here?"

"Buzz off, Mido," Link warned, "There's no reason to get into all of this again."

"Buzz off, Mido," he mimicked, "Oh, you think you're so high and mighty, don't you? Just because you APPARENTLY traveled through time and saved the kingdom means that you can just waltz in here and..."

Link was already gone, walking right past him, "Don't worry about it, Mido. I'm not trying to take charge or anything- it's not worth it," he didn't even bother looking back... he knew that the Kokiri would be cursing him out and calling him a coward already.

Saria followed him, asking, "Do you want to come over to my place for a bit?"

Link nodded, "I might as well."

Saria's jaw was on the floor. Over the past few hours Link had told her about the many things that he'd done over the last few years. The monsters he'd fought, the destruction he'd seen, and the evil he'd faced- all while trying to find some peace, "How could you go through that?"

Link sighed, "I don't know. Eventually I just stopped feeling the pain. Do you know what that's like, Saria? Unable to feel pain or fear... barely able to feel happy," he sighed, "That's when I knew I needed to come home."

Saria shook her head, a tear falling from her cheek. Link knew that she'd always been very emotional, but knew also that she, as his closest and only childhood friend, had to know. Link hugged her, "It's all over now, though. I'm back in Hyrule for good."

She kept crying and Link patted her back. She cleared up a bit and they just sat there for a little while. He looked at her, then said, "I think I should go now."

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm sure," he said, "I'm the Hero of Time. After all that, what else can be done to me here in the Village?"

* * *

><p><em>Link: The Hero of Time was raised as one of the immortal Kokiri, but, when he failed to stop the death of the Great Deku Tree, left to warn the land of Hyrule of the impending evil. Put the rest of Ocarina of Time in here. After Zelda sent him back to "regain his childhood", Link found this almost impossible. After seeing the once bright and cheery city of Castle Town become zombie-infested ruins, and seeing the destruction wrought by Ganondorf, he decided to leave in an attempt to find the one soul on the planet that could understand him... the fairy, Navi. He searched for seven years, traveling to many lands (including Termina). He never did find Navi. Giving up, he went home in an attempt to start up a normal life among those he knew as friends.<br>_

_Saria: The Sage of the Forest is a member of the Kokiri race and was, for many years, Link's best friend. She was sad to see him go, but knew that he had to. With Link back now, she wants only for him to be happy, but, the way things are going, that isn't going to happen._

_Mido: The unofficial leader of the Kokiri, Mido has always been a hot-headed jerk, but he hasn't necessarily done it to be a bad person. At his heart, he wants what's best for his people, but is usually unable to act beyond his own selfishness. He sees Link as a threat to his power, his possible relationship to Saria (which she will never let happen), and the respect of his people. He is one of the few Kokiri who still does not believe the stories about the Hero of Time passed on by Princess Zelda._


	2. The Imposter

_And we're back for Chapter 2! Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Link was up at the crack of dawn. He knew that news traveled fast here, and didn't want to subject himself to the crowds of people that would surely show up within the hour.<p>

He got out of his bed. It was a little small for him, being the size of his twelve-year-old self. This bed, which he had slept in for seven years after he got his own home, was so familiar... yet it didn't feel quite right. He shrugged off the feeling and looked outside. the woods were so peaceful in the early morning... the birds were singing, the mist hung barely over the ground... all of that was usually gone by the time people woke up. Almost no one usually saw it.

He peered over the railing of his balcony. It was maybe a thirty-foot drop. He climbed up it and, not looking back, leaped. He expertly rolled right before hitting the ground, successfully and miraculously escaping injury. He fed Epona (who, for obvious reasons, was unable to come up to the house) and then walked quickly out of town. Not towards the field... but towards the Shrub.

The Great Deku Shrub, the small woody being that would one day grow to become the patriarch of the Kokiri, smiled when Link walked up, "Long time no see, Link!" it called, trotting over. It had yet to place down its roots anywhere, and so was able to move freely. Link stuck out a hand and took one the being's outstretched twig, shaking it as if it was a hand. He smiled, "I'm back today but leaving soon. Do you have any words of wisdom for me?"

The Shrub though for a minute, then said, "Remember to be who you are. People may think you aren't who you do, but remember to always stay true to yourself."

Link sighed. Of course, the shrub was young. It wasn't really ready to make those predictions its predecessor had, "Thanks, Shrubby," he said sincerely, "You haven't steered me wrong yet."

"No problem, Link. Now get going... people are starting to wake up."

Link nodded and walked away from the shrub's clearing, not looking back to see the plant's usually happy features turn into a dark shadow.

By the time he got back, people were already crowding around his house. He took a look. Everyone was there. The shopkeeper, his "mothers" the twins, Saria... even Mido was there, doing the same as everyone else, if not only to annoy Link even further. Smiling, Link jumped onto Epona (who had been tied up at Saria's place instead of his house) and began to ride off when he heard the voice.

"Good morning, KokiriVillage!" it called. It sounded exactly like him... but it couldn't be him. He turned in the saddle to look at his house.

A figure stood on the balcony. It looked like him, but he couldn't be sure. The sun rising behind the house blocked out everything except for the silhouette, which was very Link-esque. He jumped off Epona. Who was this person trying to impersonate him? He grabbed his sword and began to climb the fence between his place and the training course. All the while it continued to speak.

"Yes, yes, I'm back. No need for amazement. I have much to tell you all. But first, would I be the Hero of Time if I didn't get something for each and every one of my fans?"

Link, now atop the fence, looked down at the group of people. Saria was starting to realize that something was wrong. She looked around, and then, noticing a movement, caught sight of Link in the fence. He waved and pointed to the house, then to himself. Link watched her begin to walk towards him, when...

"All right, here you go!" called the voice. As the imposter said that, A number of bombs, buried underneath the dirt around Link's house, began to go off. A laugh was heard, followed by an ocarina song. Link couldn't quite make out what it was, but he instinctively knew that the imposter was nowhere around. Then he looked down.

The Kokiri hadn't seen him. They were screaming and running. Many were injured by the blasts. Some were already back in their homes, probably blocking up the entryways. Some were trying to find someone else, and still others were helping the wounded. But that's not what Link saw.

To him, it looked like the future. The old future. The Kokiri were running and screaming, yes, but not from bombs. No, they were running from an army of moblins and deku babas that were crawling along the ground towards them, beating them and eating them. This is what would have happened. What he'd seen. He'd seen some of them die before, and now, he had to see it again.

"Link!" he heard barely. His ears were ringing. He couldn't focus.

"Link!" the voice called again, a little bit louder. He kept ignoring it. It sounded like Navi...

"LINK!" it called again, and he was knocked backwards. He looked up. He was back in the present, and Saria was standing over him. He stared at her, trying to comprehend.

"Link! You need to go! That... that imposter, he..."

Link, with a little bit of sense back in his mind, peered around her and saw, to his horror, that there were still dying Kokiri. He looked at them, then heard a crack. Turning his head a little bit more, he saw that his tree, weakened by the blasts, was falling straight for the injured and those good Samaritans helping them. "NO!" he called, jumping up.

But it was too late. It had happened. They were gone. He looked at Saria, "We have to go. Now," she nodded, and the two jumped on Epona and rode away. There was only one place he could go right now.

* * *

><p><em>So how's it looking thus far? Don't be afraid to leave a review for me... I don't bite!<em>

_The Imposter: An unknown figure who slightly resembles Link, but with a black heart. No one knows who he is, or has seen any identifying features. In fact, most people still believe him to be Link. Who is this evil being? Only time will tell._


	3. The Princess

_I would like the world to know that Link, Zelda, Saria, Epona, Hyrule... just about everything mentioned in here belongs to Nintendo. Not me (sadly). If I DID own it, then the timeline would be much different, believe me. And so, with that, here's the story._

* * *

><p>Link slowed down as he approached the gate to Castle Town. He knew that he couldn't bring Epona inside. Jumping off the horse, then helping Saria off, he patted his steed's side, "You did good today, girl. Take a rest. Go to the ranch... I'll come get you later," he watched her gallop off, then turned back to the gates, "Ladies first."<p>

Castle Town was just as he remembered it. Everything was there... the blind guy, the Happy Mask Shop, even the Bombchu Bowling Alley. He looked over at Saria, and saw a look of absolute amazement on her face. He recognized that look. That was the same look he'd first had on his face seven years ago. He'd forgotten that Saria had never been to the city. He gave a small smile and watched her circle around, trying to make sense of it all. After a minute or so of her walking around in awe, he decided to step in, "Want me to show you around?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Yes please!"

And so the two began to explore. Link recognized some places, and others were new. The blind guy was still there on his mat, and the bowling ally was still open (though the girl who used to work there got married and quit). The mask shop was run by a new guy too, who took over about the time Link left, and the last time he saw the other guy for the last time. Shrugging it off, they walked around some more. He introduced Saria to her first (non-Wolfo) dog, and just had fun for a while. This lasted until Link remembered why they were there in the first place. Reminding Saria, the two turned back towards the castle and walked to the gates.

They reached the first gate, but were stopped by the guards, "What business do you have here?"

"I need to speak to the princess," Link told them.

The guards laughed, "The princess. Right... she hasn't been that for two years." One, the man who was obviously in charge, leaned in to him, "What makes you so special, waltzing right into the castle like that?"

Once again they laughed. Link, infuriated, took off his glove and dramatically threw it on the ground. With their attention gained, he showed his identity... the tattoo of three golden triangles on the back of his left hand. They stopped and stared, then looked back at him.

"You... you're..." one gasped.

"Yes, that's who I am. Can I go through now?"

"No problem, sir!" the one in charge called, "I apologize for our actions earlier... manning the gate is a boring business."

Link shrugged, "Just open it up and I won't tell Zelda that you're making fun of the passersby. Trust me, she'd believe me over you any day."

The guards stiffened, knowing the truth of his statement. "Yes sir!" with a wave of his hand, the gate opened, "You may go."

Link nodded and stepped forward, stopping only to retrieve his glove.

"But you will have to stay back here, Missy."

Link turned around, "She's with me."

The guards looked at each other and sighed, "Fine. Go ahead then."

Motioning to Saria, Link continued forward. He passed each guard, showing them his tattoo as he did to show them that he was allowed in the castle. The reactions were always different. Some were so surprised that they tried to speak, but couldn't. Others simply nodded. The only female knight, standing by the drawbridge, smiled when he showed it to her.

"I haven't seen you in years. Are you back finally?"

Link nodded, "Yes I am, Aveil. And thanks for remembering," the pair shook hands, then she motioned for the bridge to drop. With that, they were inside. It was a quiet day in the castle, and Link was pleasantly surprised. Showing his tattoo to the guards again, he entered the throne room without them. They knew he meant no harm. Making sure Saria was still behind him, they entered the room.

The room was magnificent, and this was the first time he had really been inside of it. One wall was full of tall windows. He remembered them... he'd looked through them a couple of times, from the other side. The other wall was full of magnificent banners, each cascading down the wall in ripples of red and blue and green. The floor was marble, with a long red carpet rolled from the door to the base of the throne.

The throne itself was a stately golden chair, decorated with red velvet on the seat and back. instead of legs, the entire base descended to the beautiful marble pedestal it stood on. There were stairs along the front, pleasing to the eye, and, on the top one, rested the dainty feet of Queen Zelda.

She looked up from her scripts as they came in, but stood up when she recognized the pair, spilling them all over the ground. She quickly walked down the steps. When they were near enough, Link knelt, and Saria gave a small curtsy.

"Your majesty," the former said.

Zelda walked up and hugged him, "There's no need to talk to me like that, Link. You know that. Welcome back," she turned to Saria and smiled, "And Saria, I haven't seen you in... why, it's been a long time."

Saria smiled, "I know it has, Zelda. We really DO need to catch up sometime."

Link cleared his throat, "I would love to sit here and chat, Zelda, but we have some... ah, pressing matters to attend to."

She turned to him, a look of concern on her face, "And what would that be?"

And so he told her. He told her everything.

* * *

><p><em>Aveil: The current second-in-command of the Gerudo, she left as an emissary to the Hylian royal family at the time of Zelda's coronation. Trusting the Queen as well as the kingdom, she became the self-appointed leader of the Hylian Knights.<em>

_Queen Zelda: The Queen of Hyrule since her father's death two years ago, she is a pure and benevolent leader who will do anything for her people. She was the first person Link told of the future, and the only one besides Saria who knows everything. The people trust her and love her, and she has fight in her. However, physically, she isn't the strongest, and can easily be overtaken._


	4. The Village

_Sorry it's been so long, everyone! My computer crashed with all of my stuff on it, and I finally got around to writing again just today. Sorry if it seems a little rough._

_Please note that I don't own any of this stuff. Okay? Good._

* * *

><p>Zelda listened to Link's words and only sighed, "This isn't good. How many dead?"<p>

"Ten," Saria told her, "It's even worse since our village only had twenty people in it."

Zelda looked sad, "Something needs to be done," she turned to Link, "What can you tell me of this... this imposter?"

Link shook his head, "Nothing. He fled before we could do anything. Just that he looks like me, he sounds like me... and he seems very familiar somehow."

Zelda leaned in, "Familiar? You know him?"  
>"I don't know. I just feel that, somewhere, I've seen him before."<p>

Zelda sat back, concerned, "This isn't good. And he destroyed the Kokiri Village?"

"Part of it at least. Not the whole thing. But many of the villagers... they didn't make it," he heard a light sobbing from behind him. Turning around, he saw Saria again, a couple of tears in her eyes. She motioned for him to keep talking, but was obviously pained by the subject.

He walked over and patted Saria's back, "I'm really sorry about all this." He didn't know what else to say. He turned to Zelda, "Do you have a place she could stay, at least for now? I don't think she can go home any time soon."

Zelda nodded, "I'll have one of my people set up a room for you, Saria. Don't worry, Link. We'll take care of her."

Link sighed and looked at Saria, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
>Saria nodded, wiping away a tear, "Yeah. You go take care of this guy... it'll be safer for all of us if you take care of him."<p>

Link shook his head, "Something just doesn't seem right about him."

"Go to Kakoriko Village. Impa will undoubtedly belive your story... she knows you wouldn't do something like this," Zelda looked at a tapestry, "People will be coming for you soon. There's an old passageway behind it, should lead you out to the field. We'll take care of Epona for the night, then send someone to take her to the farm in the morning," she looked closer at him "Are you okay Link? This has to be the worst homecoming ever."

A memory flashed in his mind. Castle Town an empty shell of burned buildings and redeads.

"I've come back to worse."

Link found his way into the cramped tunnel... it wasn't too bad, maybe a little bit bigger than the one to the Kokiri Training Grounds back home. Still a bit of a squeeze, but he could take care of it. He had an odd thought about doing this in a jail cell on some random island to save... that little green guy from Termina. What was his name...? No matter. He hadn't seen the guy in seven years. He was annoying anyway. Link finished the crawl and emerged into the sewers, which washed him into the moat surrounding the city. He jumped out quickly and raced off, not even bothering at his wet clothes. They'd dry soon enough.

Kakoriko was just how he remembered it... except in a good shape. Everything was still there, maybe even with a few new buildings. He went up to and inside one of the nearby buildings.

"You never could not, could you?"

Impa sat nearby, reading. Her armor was off, and she was just in some normal street clothes. It was a little unsettling, seeing Impa in a way so different from what he usually did. She didn't show any emotion when she said, "I retired a few years ago. Aveil is doing great where I left off... and now I have time to run the village a little better."

Link couldn't believe his ears. Impa? Retire? That's not anything like what he'd expect her to do. Seven years ago, he wouldn't imagine her leaving Zelda at all.

Link smiled, "It's good to see you, Impa."

"And you too. Now come sit down and tell me what's been happening."

And so he did. He started off with a story or two from his trip, but soon told her about his homecoming and the imposter. She only sat and nodded while he said that. Finally, when he was done, she sighed, "And you have no idea who it is?"

Link shook his head, "None. only the weird feeling that I've met him before."

Impa considered this for a minute, then said, "I have no ideas, myself. If I did I'd tell you. But, you can stay here if you wish. The people here aren't so easily swayed by Kokiri."

Link nodded, "Thank you, Impa, but I think I'd like to go a little farther before."

"To the Gorons? We haven't heard from them in ages... they keep to themselves. We get the occasional trader down this way, but that's it. While you're up there, can you ask Darunia to come down sometime? We used to talk a lot."

"No problem."

Impa clasped his hand firmly and shook it, "Don't get yourself into too much trouble now."

"It's too late for that."

* * *

><p><em>Impa: Zelda's former bodyguard and founder of Kakoriko Village. She retired and is still running the village. She is ageless, and is a direct servant of the goddess Hylia.<em>

_Thanks for reading! I can't wait to hear your guys's comments and hope that I don't wait too long for the next chapter! Ciao!_


	5. The Mountain

_I'm back, everyone! It's great to actually have time to write... so here's our newest chapter! I hope you like it! Any questions or comments? Review and mention them. Want to tell me how awesome I am? Feel free to do the same. Want to tell me I suck? I don't WANT you to do that, but if you think I suck, then you don't care anyway._

_Please note that I am not the owner of these characters or settings. All that is original is the story itself._

* * *

><p>The trek up Death Mountain wasn't a hard one. Even as a child, this magnificent mountain could be climbed in less than five minutes. Maybe it was just the magical aura surrounding the place. He didn't know.<p>

Goron Village wasn't hard to find- it was right where he left it, in a cave in the side of the mountain. He followed the well-trodden path and soon enough he was back in the warm caves. It was night, so the lack of activity was unsurprising. He walked inside and breathed in deeply. Goron Village had a distinct smell to it... he wasn't sure what it was, but it was a calming scent to him. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, and a large hand on his shoulder, connected to a thick arm, "Name and purpose. Now."

"It's been a long while, brother, but I hope you haven't forgotten me," he turned around to face the old rock-man.

The stern look on Darunia's face turned to doubt, then to surprise, then to happiness, "Link! Brother! It has been a long time. Come down to my rooms with me... we have much to discuss."

Link nodded appreciatively, "We very much do."

**...**

It was nothing more than a hop and a roll for Link to get there, and the two combined for his companion. They landed on the ground fifty feet below with barely a sound, both skilled at falling from high areas, and they leisurely walked into the automatic door into Darunia's chambers.

"Sit, brother," the stone man told him, "You've had a long walk. I'll get something for us to drink. Do you want some goron fire whiskey?"

"Yes please," Link said, eager for the rare beverage, but then thought differently, "But we need to talk seriously for a few minutes first. We need clear heads."

The rocky figure laughed, "We can talk seriously later. But what's Goron Village without a little party?"

**...**

The two drank the night away, laughing and chatting about the events of the last seven years. Link talked about some of his adventures, while Darunia talked about the scuffles that the Gorons and the Zoras had been in lately. It was a grand old night, one that would be hard to remember the details of after. Link had no better friend the Darunia, that was for sure. They gradually fell asleep and woke up the next morning with pounding headaches and horrible hangovers. They had expected them, but they still were horrible. Link ate some food from his satchel and Darunia chowed down on the wall for a few minutes before they sat back down. Headaches subsided and liquor consumed, they began the real conversation.

Link was about to begin, but Darunia stopped him, "First things first, I'm going to tell you that I heard the stories from the Kokiris, and I don't think it was you. Let's make that clear. And, as long as I'm in charge, you are free from being arrested by the Gorons. No worries on that."

Link nodded gratefully, "Good. I didn't think you'd believe them, but it's been seven years. You never know."

The older one nodded, "Not me. I know you. No matter how much you change, you'll never even consider taking an innocent life."

"It's good to know someone still believes in me."

"All of us sages do. Malon, Nabooru, Ruto..." he spoke the last one with a slight sense of distaste, "Wherever you go, you'll always have a safe place."

Link smiled, then realized something, "Wait, since when is Malon a sage?"

"You didn't think old Rauru would stay around forever, did you? No, he left saging a few years back with us trained, and passed it on to the farm girl. She still lives there, but she's one of us now."

This was news to him, but it wasn't anything bad. He sat back in his chair, "So any ideas? Do you think that Ganondorf is doing this? You know all of my enemies in Hyrule... does it seem familiar?"

He shook his head, "Nobody I know. The Gerudo are at peace with the kingdom and they sentenced Ganondorf to death. Couldn't be him. Anybody from your other travels?"

"Nobody that would do anything like this. The only one big enough to follow me, anyway, is a mask, and couldn't create a copy of me. No, it's something else."

"Well then, we're both at a loss. I just hope that we find him before..."

As he said that, a deep scream, the scream of a Goron, came from outside.

Darunia cursed under his breath, "Before this happens. We need to go."

* * *

><p><em>So yeah! How do you like it? And here's a description of Darunia for those of you who haven't played Ocarina of Time.<em>

_Darunia: The patriarch of the rock-like Goron tribe that lives atop Death Mountain, he is the Sage of Fire and blood brother of Link. His only known family is his son, Link Jr., whom he named after the hero of the same name. He was a bit of a party animal in his younger days, but has since grown up and is now one of the wisest citizens of Hyrule._


	6. The Attack

_Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next few a little bit longer. Feel free to review to tell me how great I am, how sucky I am, or how completely apathetic you are to my work. I don't care. It's just been a while since I saw a review. Thanks to those people who have reviewed, though._

_While I'm doing this, I would like to advertise my Mafiascum forum! For those of you who don't know, "Mafiascum" is an internet game that was created about a decade ago. I know that explanation sucks, but there's more on the forum. Check it out here._

_I'll just say now that I don't own the characters or places below. I just wish I did. The story is mine, though._

* * *

><p>Link and Darunia raced out the door to find, to their horror, water cascading down from the main entrance above. Hundreds of gallons of water were sweeping up the rock people, making them hit the walls, ram into each other, and cascade down the drop into a watery pit. The water was rising, and some of the gorons were up to their necks. Unable to swim, they were floundering, attempting to find refuge in the side tunnels. Some had already left, using the lower exit to escape into the forest.<p>

As soon as the pair opened Darunia's door, they were covered with water in a splash. Darunia, the most level-headed of the gorons, started walking. He didn't know how fast he could get out. Link, for his part, could swim, and was hurrying towards the magic exit. Darunia was pulling some of the gorons, trying to get them to move that way. Suddenly, the water stopped rising. The water at the top was done, now only a drip. It had stopped as suddenly as it had began. Link stopped, as did all of the Gorons. Were they safe?

A figure appeared in the early morning light of the surface, in front of the tunnel entrance. You couldn't make out any features, but you could see a floppy hat, a tunc, and a sword, "Good morning, Gorons!" it bellowed, eerily similar to someone in the crowd, "And how are you today?"

The Gorons grumbled

"I apologize for the rude awakening, but I had to speak to you all at once," the figure chuckled, a sound that echoed menacingly throughout the cavern. He looked down at them and smiled, "And, now that I have your attention, may I say something?" more silence, and then, "Good. Now, I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality. It's been quite a long time since I've been around here."  
>Darunia looked around for Link, but couldn't see him anywhere.<p>

"I feel that it's proper to mark my return with a little... flare," he spat, when suddenly he was hit from behind. Falling to the ground, he turned to see Link standing over him. The figure groaned, "I'm out," he said, dissipating into nothingness. Suddenly the water began to pour down again, swamping Link and bringing him back to the bottom floor. Sputtering, he found his way to Darunia, and the pair made their way towards the magic exit. They were followed by a number of others, attempting to escape in time. Looking back as he went through, he saw rocks begin to fall as the village caved in...

And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long... I had a little trouble with this chapter. Have fun!_

_All of this stuff is really cool, but it's not mine._

* * *

><p>All was calm in the Lost Woods. The bushes were still, except for where the lone Deku Scrub would sometimes walk. A butterfly landed on a flower. Saria's song could be heard throughout the forest. Everything was peaceful.<p>

Suddenly, from a stone archway, a number of screaming Gorons came running out. The tunnel was only a few feet long, so anybody who didn't know that it was a magic pathway would be surprised at the sheer number of rock-men in that small space. The last two figures to emerge were not screaming. One wasn't even a Goron.

Link and Darunia followed silently behind the others. They'd saved as many as they could, and there were probably a few survivors back in the cave, but the Goron population was decimated. Only twenty or so had made it out. The two were solemn, unsure of what demon had caused the cave to collapse. All they knew was that it wasn't human.

With everyone through, and most of them calming, Link spoke up, "People of the Goron tribe," he said, "Go through one of these tunnels. Two of them will lead you to the Kokiri Village. There you can receive first aid and a way out of the woods. Don't mention my name to them. If you wish to or must leave, then go to Castle Town, Kakariko Village, or the farm. All of those places will take care of you. I will continue on alone. Don't try and follow me... Gorons can't swim." He turned to Darunia, "Take care of your people. They need you. We can rebuild the village after we get rid of this thing. Until then, keep them together. We don't want people getting lost."

The Goron peered at the boy, "You'll keep me updated?"

"I will. I don't know how, but I will. Good luck, old friend." The two hugged and he turned, looking at a dark tunnel that he knew led deeper into the forest. Turning back to give a nod, he walked through it, and into a clearing with nothing but a pool of water. Changing his clothes and taking a deep breath, he plunged into the water.

It was a cold swim, but not long. He soon rose to the top of a small pool near a waterfall. With a song and a jump, he entered Zora's Domain. He quickly followed the path, eager to get to the throne room. A number of the Zora attempted to stop him or speak to him, but he shrugged them off.

He stopped at the entrance to the room. In front of him were two guards, armored and armed with spears. The two looked at him before noticing the Triforce on his hand. Looking at each other, one went back into the throne room. He couldn't see or hear what was going on, but he waited. The guard returned and, nodding to the other, stepped away to allow him to pass.

The room was as large as he remembered, with a large waterfall across the room where the King would usually sit. However, he wasn't there. In fact, he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, something hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Something was on top of him. Flipping over and grabbing his sword hilt, he stopped when he saw what was on him.

"Link!" Ruto said, smiling. She stood up and helped him.

"You didn't have to knock me over, did you princess? I mean, with all that's been going on, I'm a little jumpy."

"Sorry. I was excited," she blushed a little, "So what brings you back to Zora's Domain?"

"The Kokiri and Gorons both were attacked. I had a feeling that you were next."

Her face went from purple to a pale blue, "Th- the Gorons too? We need to tell my father. He's in his suite. Come on," she nearly sprinted up the ramp.

_He can even leave the throne room?_ Link thought, considering the size of her father, but then dismissed it and followed.

King Zora was just as large as Link had remembered, and his room was even bigger than the throne room. That explained how he was able to get back here. He saw the king sitting in a giant pool of water, sleeping. Ruto ran over to him and tried to wake him up. After a few minutes of talking, she started to poke the sleeping monarch. This was followed by pushing, pulling, punching, and more, until she finally yelled out of anger, causing him to wake up, "Ruto, what are you doing waking me up? You know I don't feel well..."

Link walked forward, clearing his throat, "I apologize, sir, but it's urgent."

He turned his head and smiled, "Link mah boi! Come over here!" he watched as the green-clad hero walked over, "What can I do for you today?" he gave a heaving cough.

Taking a deep breath, the Hero of Time began to recount the events of the last few days. As he talked, the monarch became increasingly wary, and, when he was done, the fish-man looked at him and said, "These are urgent matters indeed," he turned to his daughter, "Ruto? Go tell the guards. I want double duty until this is sorted," he watched as she left, then turned to Link, "Tell me all you know about this demon."

"Nothing. That's the thing. It seems familiar, but I can't place..."

A shrill scream tore through the building, shocking the two. Link ran out to see what it was and found not a monster or any screaming people. Instead he saw black footprints, a note, and a package. He read the note, "The water temple," it read, "You have an hour," there was no name. He opened the package and his eyes grew wide.

It was the Zora's Sapphire. It had taken Ruto.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Link jumped into the water. He swam to the underground tunnel, determined to find out who was behind this.

* * *

><p><em>So talk to me! What do you think? Feel free to be honest!<em>


	8. The Water Temple

_Here it is! The chapter that tells you who's been behind all this! Are you ready to see who it is? I'll tell you this much: he's not mine. Don't own him, or any of these other characters or places._

_By the way, I know that it wasn't written great. I could've done better, and maybe I'll rewrite it later, but this is what we have for now._

* * *

><p>Lake Hylia had always been a magical place. Here the water was truly blue, and human presence was minimal. Here, the birds usually sang in the trees, and the frogs would croak their melodies. And yet today, it was silent.<p>

Link came up above the water, taking in a deep breath as he slowly treaded the water. He swam over to the lakeside laboratory and climbed out. Inside was one of the smartest men in Hyrule... maybe he could help him. He walked towards the door when, suddenly, the scarecrow in the garden turned his direction and called "HEY baby! It's been a while!"

Link groaned, "Yes it has, Bonooru. How've you been?"

"I've been mighty fine, my friend. Do you remember our song?"

Link smiled and produced the fairy ocarina. With a single breath, he played the melody that the two had comprised seven years before. It lingered in the air for a minute before another figure appeared next to the first, "Link! It's been so long! Welcome back!"  
>The Hylian smiled, remembering his days with the pair, "Thank you, Pierre. Have you finally reached your goal of traveling the realm?"<p>

The second scarecrow gave what would be a grin if his mouth weren't painted on, "Yes I have, my boy. I've seen the top of Death Mountain, the bustle of castle town, and the inside of many a temple. I've seen it all."

Link laughed, "Good for you, Pierre. Is the Scientist home?"

The two suddenly stopped dancing and looked at each other silently. Link didn't like where this was going.

"The Master..." Bonooru began, trying to think of the words to say it.

"He died, Link. About five years ago."

Link sighed, "He was old. He lived a good life," the three stared downwards, giving a silent respect to the old man, before Link looked up again, "I need to go to the temple. Is there a way in while the lake is full?"

"None," Pierre answered, "Save entering while the lake is full."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is," Bonooru answered, "It's unsafe, but the door can be opened while underwater."

Link nodded, then turned to Pierre, "Are you willing to join me again, Pierre?"

"At your beck and call, Link."

He smiled, "Then I'll see you two soon enough," he jumped into the water. It wasn't hard to find the door, but the air seal made it tough to open. He was about to give up when, suddenly, the door opened on its own, sending Link and a flood of water cascading into the first chamber. It raised the water level some, but he could deal with that later. He let the water carry him to the bottom, where he found another note written on the wall.

"Come and get me" red the black burn marks. Those words were accompanied by an arrow that pointed down one of the many pathways branching off of the main room. Without giving it a second thought, he strode through. It didn't take long for him to reach a room full of wire platforms above a black void. Gulping, Link jumped down them one by one, and then across to the other side. Looking up at the next few platforms, he groaned, wondering if he'd missed a turn, when a mechanical whirring filled his ears. Suddenly, the platform shuddered, then began to move up the slope. The hero quickly climbed onto the ledge at the top, and opened the door into a room unlike the others in this dungeon.

The room was large and empty. It had about an inch of water on the floor, and the walls looked like a foggy lake surrounded them. It was painted so well that you'd think that the room never ended, and that it just kept going.

In the center of the room was a tree. Ruto was there, gagged and bounded, unable to move. Link sprinted to her and pulled out her gag, "Ruto? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you that, Link," a demonic voice said behind him. Link turned around.

"Welcome back, old... pal," Dark Link spat, "It's been far too long."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I want to see some reviews from this. Feel free to be honest!<em>


	9. Evenly Matched

_After last chapter's twist, who's ready for a good battle? This place, these people, and those items aren't mine. So yeah._

* * *

><p>Link looked at the demonic figure with shock, "But... but you were just an illusion of me. A reflection created by the magic of the temple. You can't exist outside of this room..."<p>

Dark Link grinned, "That's what you think, boy. But I'm much older than that. I have lived for thousands of years, created to be your opposite in every way. A way to defeat you. My master always felt it necessary that I was necessary. Unfortunately, I was sealed within this temple centuries ago, by the old Sage of Water. Why do you think Ganondorf dried up the lake? Simply to have control of a holy site? No. He was trying to awaken the greatest power he has at his disposal," he unsheathed his sword, "Me."

Link's eyes widened, "Wait... you remember the other future?"

"I am immortal, boy. I have lived through many alternate realities. I remember one where you turned into a rabbit. There was another where your precious land was flooded, and thousands of people died," he leaned in closer, "And you weren't there to save them."

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, "And this master of yours... who was he? Was it Ganondorf?"

The Doppelganger laughed, "Ganondorf was but a puppet. And, as for the identity of my master, that is privileged information... and some that you will never know. Unsheathe your sword. Now, we do battle."

Link took out his own blade. It wasn't the Master Sword of his youth. This was another sword... a sword encrusted with gold. He had been training with this sword for many years, and felt confident in its abilities. He looked at the evil creature across from him.

"You first, Link. As always."

Link gave out a loud yell, slashing at Dark Link with his sword. The fiend sidestepped and sent his sword at Link's exposed right side. Link was quick to use his shield, blocking the attack, and coming back with another swing, which his opposite parried. They matched blow to blow, never able to hit the other, only able to block their attacks. This worked on the patience of both swordsmen, wondering who would be the first to slip up. Finally, Link reached into his backpack, pulling out the Longshot, and shot it at the figure, who fell, his body disappearing into the ground. Link turned around just in time to watch as a dark steel hammer crashed at him, knocking him to the ground.

His opponent spun his Dark Megaton Hammer, glaring down, "Since I'm free, the temple's magic isn't holding me back any more. I can do anything you can do, and I have the same weapons as you," he couldn't finish, because Link had thrown down a Deku Nut at him, freezing the demon in place. Link followed this up by dropping a bomb and rolling away, narrowly missing the explosion. Once again, Dark Link fell through the floor. Not sure what to expect next, he heard a puffing sound behind him, and he barely had time to show surprise before a Bombchu blew him up. Flying backwards, Link saw his opponent coming back, sword in hand. Link grabbed for his, but couldn't find it. Turning his head, he saw that the Bombchu had knocked it across the room. He was too far away to get it. Head spinning, he grabbed onto a pouch on his belt and opened it up. Suddenly, a blue beam shot out of it, covering Link up, just as the sword hit him. Link felt the blow, but it didn't hurt, or even draw blood.

Naryu's love was strong.

While Link felt depleted, he knew that the shadow couldn't touch him for a few more seconds. Standing up, he ran away, to the other side of the room. Grabbing his bow, he turned around just as he felt the spell fade, and, with his last bit of magic power, powered up his bow. But he didn't use fire arrows, nor did he use his ice arrows. No, there was only one thing that could help him now. On his last legs with both physical strength and magical energy, Link summoned a Light Arrow, and shot it into the forehead of his enemy. A blast of light shined, filling up the room, blinding all of its occupants. A scream could be heard, dark and menacing, but also terrified. Then, as suddenly as the light had begun, it stopped.

And Dark Link had disappeared.

Link didn't see that, however, as he had blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>I promise this isn't the end. But how do you guys like it? Please tell me!<em>


	10. Under Siege

_Another chapter! Things get intense when Link finds out what happened while he was gone! The story was made by me, but I own none of this stuff (sadly)._

* * *

><p>Link didn't know how long he was out. When he woke up, head aching, he surveyed his surroundings. Everything was as he'd left it. Ruto had rolled over closer to him, but was still tied up. He cut her bonds and helped her up before the two left the dungeon. They were just reaching the outside of the temple when Ruto asked, "So... who was that guy? It seemed like you knew him."<p>

Link looked at her and sighed, "He's a demon made of shadow. Created to be my opposite and equal in every way. Equal in fighting skills, opposite in morality. He's what I could be if I ever went bad... in the might-have-been that I experienced, I fought him in that very room. But... something's different. He's stronger now."

Ruto looked alarmed, "But he's gone now, isn't he?"

Link shook his head, "While I beat him, he is still more or less immortal. I killed his body, but the spirit that was inside of it is still around, and always will be. The question is how long it will take him to reform. The light arrow probably laid him down for at least a couple of years, if not for our entire lifetime. But still... his talking about a "master" worries me. Ganondorf was tough. What could be stronger than him, pulling the strings?"

"It would have to be something much older," Ruto reasoned, "Like, a lot older. Not just, like, a grandfather or something."

"I'll ask the scholars in Castle Town when I get back," Link said, "Maybe they'll know. Now, shall we dive Princess?"

The two swam back to the Zora's Domain, where Ruto was happily returned to her father, "Thank you so much, Link," he grunted from his pool, "I was so worried."

Link just bowed, "I couldn't let that fiend keep a hold of her, sir. I need to get back to Castle Town now, but thank you for listening to me."

"That evil being you told me about... is it still around?"

Link shook his head, "Not any more. It's gone, at least for the time being."

King Zora coughed, then said, "Good," and that was it. With that, Link left Zora's Domain again.

It didn't take long in Hyrule Field to notice that something was amiss. Link could sense it in the air almost as soon as he entered the field. Sprinting towards the gates of Castle Town, he stopped as soon as he crested the hill. Surrounding the castle were a number of weapons of war. Siege engines, cannons, even a battering ram. The gates were shut.

Castle Town was under siege.

_Who could be doing this? _Link asked himself. Hyrule had no enemies at the time. This wasn't right. Link changed directions, heading for the walls of Lon Lon Ranch. The gates were shut, but Link climbed over them, dashing in as quickly as he could. Suddenly, he was tackled by something. Rolling around, he saw a pitchfork in the hand of his attacked, he kept fighting until he saw...

Were those pink overalls?

"Oh. It's just you," Ingo said, helping his victim up, "I was expecting worse. Come with me. Talon will want to know that you're here," he turned on his heel and walked to the door of the barn. Without much hesitation, Link followed him.

Malon, Talon, and a number of cukoos sat at a table in the middle of the room. While normally this would bring to mind the idea of a family dinner, there was some darker feeling around. Link had the feeling that this was more of a war council. When the pair entered, father and daughter turned to look at the doorway.

"Link!" Malon called, running for him. The two hugged for a minute, then they let go, "Come on. Sit down," she gestured to the empty bench seat next to her. Ingo sat across from Link, next to his brother.

"What's going on?" Link demanded, "Why are people attacking Castle Town?"

"It's the Kokiri and Gorons. They say that you destroyed their homes."

"But I didn't..."

"We don't believe them, Link" Ingo said, "We know that you wouldn't do that. But they're attacking Castle Town until you come out. They think you're hiding there."

"I got the Gorons out though. They know that it wasn't me."

"Not all of them. There were some survivors from where you left them. They still blame you."

"And how'd they get the siege weapons?"

"The craftsmanship of the Gorons partnered with the magic of the Kokiri. Together they can build huge weapons in a short amount of time. They'll stop at nothing to get you."

"But... not even Mido would go to those lengths. What else happened?"

"Someone else came," said a voice from the shadows.

Link turned around to see who it was, and Mido stepped out of the shadows. He glanced at Link and said, "It just went too far. I got a hold of Saria, who told me what really happened. And I believed her. We both know that Saria wouldn't lie, especially about something like this," he sighed, "Nobody else believed me. And then someone else came... I can't tell you much about him, but soon after he showed up they exiled me and made him their new leader. Saria talked wonders about these people... the farmers. I thought I could be safe here. And I was right," he gave a small smile and glanced at Malon, "This place is just perfect."

Link looked back and forth between the two, then smiled, "It's good you finally found a place that you can enjoy yourself in."

Mido looked at him for a minute, then said, "It wasn't your fault this time. And, because of that, I'll help you in any way I can."

"You need to get in there," Talon said, "So you can help out on the inside."

"Anything from out here you think I should bring?"

"Take me with you," Mido said, "I want to help. While I wasn't rooting for war, I didn't help your public image at all. I want to make up for that."

Link looked at him, concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. You can come."

"When do we leave?"

"Right now."

Mido looked at Malon and walked over. The two kissed lightly before Mido walked back to Link, "I'm ready."

Nodding, Link pulled out the fairy ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. Grabbing Mido by the shoulder, the pair disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><em>So was it another good chapter? Or should I look at it again? Let me know with a review!<em>


	11. The Castle

_Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long... I've been busy._

_Sadly, this story is obviously nearing it's end. Only a few more chapters to go. Be sure to check my profile and tell me which story you want to see next!  
>Oh yes, and for any fans of Modern Zelda, expect that to be back a week from today.<em>

_Tell me what you think!  
>-Tri<em>

Mido and Link appeared in the courtyard outside of the Temple of Time. It was pitch black...

"Where to?" Mido asked, looking around.

"Halt!"

A Hylian knight walked out of the shadows, his helmet down and sword up, "Take one more step, I dare you."

Link sighed and raised his arms. He looked at the kid next to him, "Raise 'em high, Mido. He won't hurt us." Suddenly two more arms shot their way in the air. Something felt familiar about this knight... Link told it off. All knights looked the same..

The guard stepped forward, studying the pair, "Kokiri clothing?"

"It's not what it looks like - "  
>"SHUT UP, rebel!" The hero grunted as the flat of the knight's sword made contact with his face, "You don't speak unless spoken to, got it?"<p>

Now Link was confused. This isn't how Hylian Knights usually acted, "Sir," he began, "I promise you..."

He didn't get to finish before being backhanded.

"What did I say?" the guard asked, looking at Link as he fell to the ground.

Link sat up, shaking, "You said to shut up."

"That's right," the guard said smugly.

Suddenly, Link dropped his arms. He whipped out a leg and caught the knight off guard, sending him to the ground. Then he unsheathed his sword, jumping into a jump attack. The guard screamed as the sword hit the ground, an inch from his head.

"Stand down," Link whispered, "We're not your enemies," he stood and offered the guard help up.

"Who- who are you?" the knight stammered, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him, who had suddenly become much more threatening.

"I'm a friend," Link promised, "Take me to the castle. I need to speak to the pri- I mean, the queen. Tell Queen Zelda that the Hero is back."

The trio walked up to the castle, and, seeing the guard with them, the other knights let Link and Mido pass without a problem. It wasn't long before they were at the gates to the castle, "You wouldn't mind staying out here for a moment while I speak to the Queen, would you?" the knight asked.

"Go on," Link promised, "We'll wait here."

Mido finally vocalized his feelings after the guard left, "I don't like him."

"I know," Link replied, playing with the handle of his sword, "But we may as well do as he says for now. We don't have reason not to trust him."  
>The doors to the castle opened again, and the knight poked his head out, "You can enter. The Queen will see you now."<p>

The three walked down the hallway, their feet slamming into the cobblestones beneath them. Mido hummed Saria's Song, reassuring himself. There was a tense air around them... something bad was going to happen. When they reached the entrance to the throne room, Link stopped, but the guard kept going.

"Isn't she in here?" Link asked, confused.

"No. She's in with the war council. Now come on!" he called, gesturing for them to catch up. He was walking faster now, Link realized. Soon they came to another door. This one was much smaller than the last. The knight knocked, then opened it to peek inside. He pointed inside, "Your presence is awaited."

Link nodded to him as he walked in... to an empty room. Whirling around, he had just enough time to notice Mido hurtling towards him before he was hit in the face by flying Kokiri. Landing on his back, Link sat up suddenly, when he saw that their escort now had another guard flanking him on either side.

"This is what you get for making a fool of the Hylian Knights!" their former guide laughed, hitting Link with the butt of his sword.

Pushing Mido out of the way, Link rolled backwards and landed in a squatting position. Standing up, he reached into his bag and grabbed his boomerang. With a single expert throw, he hit the knight on the left with it, disarming him. This was only a small victory, however, as another one. rammed him, shoving him into the dirt. Pulling back his sword, the knight tried to stab him, but Link dodged. Grabbing the knight's arm, he tried to force the older man's blade to the side, but to no avail. The knight was stronger. Cursing to himself, Link lifted his knee and hit the other man in the groin. With a shout, he rolled off of Link, temporarily stunned. Getting to his feet, he noticed that the third knight was picking on Mido, punching and kicking him. The knight laughed, but, as he came back for another kick, he yelled and dropped to the ground, an arrow protruding from a weak point in his leggings. Mido sat up, dazed.

"Catch!" Link cried, throwing his old slingshot and a bag of Deku Seeds at the boy next to him. Mido looked down at what had landed in his lap, then grinned.

Link turned around to face the first knight he'd fought again, swinging his sword at him. The knight dodged, then tackled Link. The two grappled on the ground before the hero shoved his hand into a pressure point below the shoulder, stunning the knight. Link stood and kicked him in the head, and the body went limp. He was out cold. He turned to look at Mido, just in enough time to see him send another seed at his opponent's head. He heard a clanging sound as the knight dropped to the ground. That poor man's ears...

Link turned to face the last knight. He stood, groaning and cupping his groin. It was the same knight that had found him outside the Temple of Time, "Low blow, Hero of Time," he spat.

"You know who I am?" Link asked, confused, "Earlier you said..."  
>"I know what I said," he grunted, standing, "But you wouldn't have followed me if you knew..." he dropped his helmet to the ground.<p>

"You again?" Link asked.

"But of course," Dark Link answered, "Who did you expect? The Minish?"

Link sighed, "Do I have to beat you again?"  
>"Not at all. In fact, the opposite. I suggest you lay down your blade now."<p>

Link raised his sword, "Never."

"Very well," his opponent replied, raising his own, darker blade. Suddenly, a clock chimed somewhere. Three.

"Oh! I'm sorry, old pal. Gotta run. Things to do. And don't worry," he cackled, "I'll say hi to your princess for you," he laughed and dissolved into shadow, leaving only a helmet on the ground. Link looked down, then back at Mido, "Get up. We need to move... now."


End file.
